In the prior art relating to aircraft, a person requiring wheelchair assistance for airplane travel is, most of the time, first seated in a device known as a "straightback," an "aisle chair," a "gurney" or other moniker, and, while in the chair, is carried/directed to an assigned seat in the aircraft cabin. A chair of such type is shown in side view in FIG. 1 at reference numeral 20. The chair is narrow, having a seat protruding from a straight back, and a foot prop at the bottom; the width of the chair is less than that of the aircraft aisle 30 in FIG. 1. Typically two wheels are at the back of the chair (one on each side) as illustrated; some chairs include four wheels (one at each of the front and back corner of each side of the chair). The wheels may be inside, outside, or aligned flush with the chair side frame. For access to the cabin area of a small aircraft, the passenger is strapped in the chair, and physically carried up the gangway stairs and seated in the aircraft. Two personnel do the work. In this environment, the passenger is transferred from her/his "ordinary" chair into the special purpose aisle chair.